Vivian Marjolaine
''"If you are so set on fighting, you better keep up with your routinely check-ups okay? Good!" ''-Vivian in the Infirmary ''"If you think for even a moment I will stand by and allow you to harm these patients...You must not understand who you are dealing with, do you?"'' -Vivian during a meeting of the factions =Background= Vivian is an eleventh grade student that came from a very wealthy, but quirky family who each had a different past-time that they enjoyed doing. Because of this, Vivian picked up the secret hobby of collecting a variety of cute things. She is extremely intelligent and wise for her age, but tries to keep those two attributes as hidden as possible to avoid coming off as a know-it-all or a show off of her upbringing. As a result, she comes off as very unintelligent. She tends to look younger than she is and is also quite small in stature to many of the other students even in grades below her. She tends to focus her studies on the arts, which she enjoys very much. Vivian first got the idea to create Candide when she was in the nineth grade. She thought that since she wouldn't be able to ever stop the fighting between the factions of the school, why not at the very least try to make sure everyone stays healthy and gets their injuries treated well. =Personality= Vivian enjoys helping people, regardless of if they deserve the help or not. She is easily agitated at times, but tries to hide it as much as possible though she may show it with how 'gently' she treats certain patients. One of the things that irks her more than people making comments on her height or her clumsiness is when people don't properly care for themselves. Vivian tends to come off a little socially ackward sometimes because she usually examines person she is talking to, making sure they are taking care of themselves. While she is usually very go with the flow and nice, Vivian tends to act very serious and reserved to the point of being almost a different person when it comes to official dealings or tense situations. During these kind of situations, she also allows her full intelligence to be seen and will denounce any falsifications people try to tell her while she is like this. =Apperance= Vivian tends to wear a white long-sleeved jacket that clicks in the middle with a peppermint button as well as a matching pair of white slacks when she is out on official tasks. Both the jacket and pants have a rainbow of short colored streaks in a downwards row going down on either sides of the pants and jacket. She also wears a pair of white gloves with gold lace to keep her hands clean to treat patients at any given time. When she out and about on faction or medical matters, Vivian tends to dress in very classic pastel clothes, though occasionally she will wear black both in and out of official matters in order to keep her clothes from being an unnecessary distraction. Category:Characters Category:Faction Founders Category:Candide